Mi nuevo Futuro
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: —Sabes Kinomoto, no me gusta que me den ordenes— le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada —Ahora tendre que castigarte— suguirio mientras se acercaba a su cuello. capitulo III UP 13/08/2014
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Sakura Carp captor le pertenece a las fabulosas CLAMP yo solo los tomo prestados, la historia si me pertenece no se permiten plagios ^.^

Notas del capitulo

Hola les traigo una nueva historia, es sumamente diferente espero que les guste, como he dicho anteriormente _los pensamientos irán en cursiva._

Capitulo I

Había sonado el timbre del instituto, primer día y cierta castaña iba tarde como siempre, vaya eso no era novedad en su viejo instituto pero en tomoeda su padre esperaba que dejara ese mal habito pero por lo visto eso no iba a suceder.

— ¡Ay no tarde de nuevo!— gritaba la castaña mientras salía en sus patines hacia la escuela, era una gran ventaja que estuviera tan cerca, en Tokio era diferente debía tomar, el subterráneo y un autobús para llegar a la escuela.

Iba a toda prisa, había repasado el camino hacia el instituto durante una semana para no perderse, se sentía rara de encontrarse ahí, porque era el lugar donde su madre había crecido y la recordó aun dolía y mucho, claro que iba a doler si solo habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de su madre.

Su padre creyó que era un buen momento para irse a Tomoeda, ahí vivía Sonomi un familiar muy cercano de su difunta esposa y su hija que era muy cercana a Sakura ya que durante muchos veranos Nadeshico y Sakura los pasaron juntas.

Se detuvo frente al gran portón de hierro, suspiro tomando fuerzas para entrar, su último año y tendría que pasarlo con compañeros nuevos, el Instituto Jensú era el mejor de todo Japón en formar los mejores profesionales, su familia no era millonaria pero si tenían buenos ingresos y su hermano que era un importante cardiólogo le ayudaba pagando el instituto.

— ¡Maldito imbécil!— le gritaba un castaño a un tipo que tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

—Yo no fui Li, te lo juro— decía un tipo Rubio mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del castaño, el chico tenia la ropa toda sucia por las patadas que shaoran le había propinado.

Unos metros más alejados se encontraba otro chico de cabello negro, con tintes azules utilizaba lentes lo que le daba un aire de intelectual, se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo observando al castaño mientras golpeaba al otro chico.

— ¡Oye Shaoran!— le grito Eriol

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— le contesto el castaño, mientras hacia más fuerte el agarre del tipo que estaba golpeando y lo levantaban unos centímetros del suelo.

— ¡Por más que disfrute viendo como golpeas a ese imbécil, ya es tarde y ese viejo comienza a joder desde temprano!— le grito Eriol mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el suelo.

Shaoran lo pensó un momento luego dibujo una maliciosa y terrorífica sonrisa ladeada —Te salvaste maldito— le susurro el castaño y luego le propino un golpe en el estomago que dejo en suelo al otro chico hecho un ovillo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Así comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del Instituto donde recibirían su primer clase con el profesor Terada era el maestro de matemáticas.

Sakura salió de la oficina del Director, hacia su salón de clase iba caminando cuando Recordó que había dejado olvidado sus papeles en la oficina del director así que giro de repente mientras corría hasta que tropezó con alguien, fue un golpe tan fuerte que sintió como si se había estrellado contra un muro de concreto.

Callo estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras daba un pequeño gemido de dolor —Disculpe, no lo vi— se disculpo la castaña mientras enfocaba a la persona con la que había chocado.

El chico no había caído al suelo igual que ella, Él se mantenía de pie, viéndola hacia abajo y ella quedo muda era muy guapo tenia el cabello castaño, una piel bronceada se veía que era mucho pero mucho mas alto que ella y tenia un cuerpo increíble hasta que llego a sus ojos.

Esos ojos eran de un color café sumamente claro, eran tan profundos que sentías que traspasaban el alma que podían leerte y pudo notar que la miraba con enojo, esperen un momento la miraba con ¿enojo? ¿Pero porque? Se preguntaba la castaña si ni siquiera la conocía.

—Niña estúpida— le dijo Shaoran mientras volvía a caminar, como odiaba que se atravesaran en su camino y peor una niña sin nada de gracia como esa, pensaba el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

¿Cómo? ¿La había llamado niña estúpida? —Tu eres el estúpido, eres un animal ashhhh— musito desde el suelo la castaña mientras se revolvía como haciendo un berrinche, hasta que una suave risa la saco de su enojo.

— ¿Y tú de que te ríes?— le dijo Sakura viéndolo con enojo porque se estaba burlando de ella.

— ¿Yo?, pues de nada— le dijo Eriol mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, ella dudo un segundo pero al final le tomo la mano para poder ponerse de pie.

Acto seguido Sakura se sonrojo hasta el pelo, cuando este joven le beso la mano —Mi nombre es Eriol, ¿me regalaría el honor de saber el suyo?—

—El mío...pues...este...mi nombre es Sakura—le dijo mas sonrojada aun.

—que hermoso nombre casi tanto como la dueña de él— le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ah...este me tengo que ir— se soltó rápidamente la castaña en dirección a la oficina del director donde dejo sus papeles.

Eriol se quedo parado viéndola alejarse y sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba en dirección hacia donde se había ido Shaoran unos minutos antes.

Sakura aun hiperventilaba, Ese joven la había puesto muy nerviosa pero se tranquilizo y comenzó a caminar a un paso normal hacia su destino.

Shaoran se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a Eriol que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro cuando se sentó.

— ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota?— le dijo shaoran con un rostro de total desinterés.

—porque tengo algo nuevo con que divertirme— mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas maliciosa.

Shaoran hizo un gesto de total desinterés, le importaba muy poco las conquistas de una noche de Eriol —pero esa niña se nota que es virgen— le comento shaoran viendo por la ventana.

—Lo se, eso lo hace mas interesante—

—Vaya, iniciar a una virgen— Sonrió como malicia Shaoran.

—Así, es—

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llego el maestro al salón y todos guardaron silencio.

—Buenos Días alumnos, hoy les presentare a una nueva compañera, espero que se lleven muy bien, Pase señorita Kinomoto—

Todos estaban expectantes por la persona que iba a entrar al salón, hasta que vieron una cabellera negra asomarse por la puerta, esperen ¿una cabellera negra?

—Ah, perdón se me hizo tarde— comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa apenada y todos hicieron un gesto de ¿porque tomoyo? Les había arruinado el momento.

—Pase señorita Daudojin— le dijo el maestro Terada con una marca en la frente parecía que la vena de la frente le iba a explotar.

Tomoyo rápidamente tomo asiento delante de shaoran, en ese momento entro Sakura.

—Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, espero que nos llevemos muy bien— dijo la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Todos estaban curiosos de su nueva compañera y de donde se iba a sentar —Veamos, donde se puede sentar— pensaba en voz alta el maestro.

—Aquí Sakura, hay un asiento— le decía tomoyo agitando la mano.

Sakura sonrió —Bueno señorita Kinomoto, siéntese junto a la señorita Daudojin y delante del joven Hiragizawa— continuo el maestro para poder iniciar las clases.

Sakura tomo asiento rápidamente — ¿Sakura te costo bastante encontrar la dirección?— le preguntaba Tomoyo a su amiga y se podría decir prima

—Pues la verdad no, mi hermano me enseño el camino unos días antes— le contestaba sonriente Sakura ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes sentados atrás ¿acaso Tomoyo conocía a esta chica?

Tenían curiosidad se recordaron mentalmente de preguntarle mas tarde, sakura sintió como algo rosaba su espalda e instantáneamente se volteo para saber que era, pero se encontró con la sonrisa de Eriol que lucia encantador e hizo que ella se ruborizara nuevamente y regresara su vista al frente de inmediato, todo esto ante la mirada de Shaoran que arqueaba una ceja.

—Niña tonta— mascullo shaoran, cuando volvía su vista a la ventana.

Paso toda la mañana hasta que era hora del almuerzo, tomoyo le dijo que tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas que ya volvía para que comieran juntas y le dejo bien claro que no comprara comida ya que ella llevaba suficiente.

Sakura estuvo sentada en una pequeña banca, hasta que sonó su celular.

— _¿Sakura donde estas?— le preguntaba tomoyo._

—_Estoy en el patio, ya voy hacia el comedor—_

—_No, ven al gran árbol que se encuentra en la parte trasera del patio, ¿puedes verlo?—_

—_mmm, espera, si lo veo, ya voy para allá—_

—_Esta bien, aquí te esperamos— y tomoyo corto la comunicación._

Sakura guardo su teléfono, hasta que su cerebro reaccionó ¿Qué? ¿Espera? ¿Dijo te esperamos? ¿Con quien se encontrara tomoyo?, bueno pronto lo averiguaría.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la manta que estaba en el suelo, junto a él estaba Eriol y de frente tomoyo.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, si fuiste la primera en salir?— le pregunto Eriol a tomoyo mientras esta sacaba la comida que llevaba.

—tenia que resolver algunos asuntos con mi madre— Shaoran solo se limitaba a comer, viendo hacia otro lado hasta que diviso a la misma niña que había llegado a la clase y recordó que tenia preguntar por ella.

—Oye tomoyo— la morena desvió la vista hacia él, indicándole que siguiera hablando.

—La chica que entro hoy a clases ¿la conoces?— la morena dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—si, es mi prima— Eriol sintió que se atragantaba con la comida y comenzó a toser muy fuerte.

Tomoyo se asusto mucho y comenzó a golpear la espalda de se amigo para que no se ahogara.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me asustaste— dijo muy molesta tomoyo

—eh perdón, y comenzó a reír nerviosamente—

Cuando Sakura se acerco saludo cordialmente robando la atención de Tomoyo un momento lo cual Shaoran aprovecho para hablarle a Eriol —Parece que se te arruino la diversión— le dijo el castaño con un tono de burla.

— ¡Maldición!— mascullo Eriol todas sus oportunidades de iniciar a Sakura se habían ido por la borda.

—Ven Sakura siéntate— le invito Tomoyo sacando la canastita de la comida que le pertenecía a la castaña.

Ella solo asintió muy apenada por la presencia de los otros dos jóvenes que sentía que la observaban.

—Que maleducada soy, Sakura te Presento a Li Shaoran— señalando al castaño que solo la observo — y a Eriol...— pero Eriol la interrumpió.

—Yo ya me presente con la pequeña Sakura— Sakura volvió a Ruborizarse.

—_Niña tonta se sonroja de la nada— _pensaba shaoran mientras comía y disimulaba no ver a la castaña.

Tanto Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaron a hacerla muchas preguntas a Sakura, la conversación se estaba volviendo amena hasta que la castaña tomo una lata de gaseosa que no agarro bien y se le deslizo de la mano, llenando a Shaoran con el liquido quien de inmediato se levanto.

— ¡Maldición!— mascullo furioso Shaoran, tratando de limpiar inútilmente su pantalón gris del uniforme.

—Yo, lo lamento— fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigía al castaño desde su encuentro en la mañana

—Demonios, si que eres un maldito problema niña— le dijo Shaoran mientras se iba caminando mascullando algunas maldiciones y la cara de Sakura le ardía de la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes Sakura— le dijo Tomoyo de lo mas relajada —Shaoran a veces exagera ya se le pasara— y siguió comiendo pero a sakura se le había quitado el hambre ya.

Sakura no volvió a ver a Shaoran en las clases y sentía mas vergüenza, probablemente se había ido a su casa.

Termino el día de clases y Sakura se fue caminando hacia su casa, estaba viviendo sola ya que su padre estaba en una excavación y Touya estaba trabajando en Tokio, se sentó en el amplio mueble y comenzó a cambiar de canales hasta que sonó su teléfono.

—_Sakura, mi mama me dijo ¿que estabas viviendo sola?— era un mensaje de Tomoyo._

—_Si, hasta que papá vuelva—_

—_Bueno, mi mamá tampoco esta así que estoy viviendo en un apartamento ¿quisieras vivir conmigo hasta que regrese tu papá?— Sakura lo pensó un momento la realidad es que no le gustaba estar sola._

— _¿no seria una molestia?—_

—_No, para nada si quieres mando a alguien a recogerte— _

—_Esta bien, estaré lista en veinte minutos— Tomoyo solo respondió con una carita feliz._

Sakura estaba Feliz recordaba de los días en que se quedaba a dormir con Tomoyo, cuando su madre aun vivía, sintió como los ojos se le humedecían pero no, hoy no iba a llorar su mamá, ella no estaría feliz de verla triste así que tomo algunas maletas y espero paciente que le fueran a recoger.

Luego de un momento escucho que un auto se estacionaba y noto que era un señor lo mas seguro un empleado de Tomoyo, le ayudo a subir las maletas con una sonrisa que Sakura le correspondió.

Llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos se veían costosos, el señor le ofreció amablemente ayudarle a subir las maletas y ella acepto.

Cuando llegaron él dejo las maletas en la entrada y se retiro Sakura toco el timbre, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta hasta que esta se abrió ella esperaba ver a su amiga, pero no fue ella la que abrió la puerta.

Sakura quedo estática hasta que pudo volver hablar.

— ¿Li?—

Continuara...

Hola chicas le traigo una nueva historia quiero comentarles que este Shaoran será mas cruel y malvado que en mis otras historias, pero será mas fuerte y sexi, pero seamos sinceras a todas nos gustan los chicos malos ¿lemon? Pues les cuento que habrá mucho y muy fuerte así que están advertidas nos leemos en la próxima.

Besos

Luzero


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

El cuerpo de sakura no respondía de verdad que no podía creer a quien tenia enfrente a caso se habrán equivocado de dirección, Shaoran solo llevaba puesto una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cabello mojado era mas que evidente que acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Eh... creo que me equivoque de dirección— dijo la castaña desviando su vista hacia el piso realmente que verlo así le estaba quitando la concentración.

Shaoran solo la observo, le causaba gracia verla tan sonrojada parecía una niña pequeña —Pasa— esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo el castaño antes de retirarse de nuevo al fondo del apartamento, Sakura lo observo unos segundos hasta que tomo sus maletas y entro, estaba muy confundida hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

—Hola pequeña Sakura ¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?— la voz de Eriol le saco un gran susto.

—S...Si claro y...— Eriol se acerco a ella con una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Y? ¿Tomoyo?— dijo él con una gran sonrisa, al parecer había puesto muy nerviosa a Sakura, La castaña solo asintió.

—Tuvo que Salir atender unos asuntos, pero ya regresa me dijo que te mostrara tu habitación. — y camino delante de la castaña con sus maletas mientras esta lo seguía.

Eriol dejo a Sakura en la Habitación la Verdad es que era muy bonita, Tenia una gran cama con sabanas y cobijas rosa con blanco, un Televisor enorme la habitación estaba pintada de un blanco muy pulcro tenia un gran armario, pero eso no importaba estaba confundida.

Luego recordó que había dejado una maleta en la entrada y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el pasillo cuando de repente choco con alguien, y se lleno de un líquido que le mancho la camisa, como que tropezarse y derramar cosas se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Luego una voz o mejor dicho una maldición la saco de sus pensamientos — ¡Diablos! ¡De nuevo! ¡Vaya que si eres tonta, niña!— le dijo Shaoran mientras se apartaba la camisa del pecho la cual estaba totalmente empapada de jugo.

Sakura sintió que su cara ardía, pero que la llamara tonta dos veces ya era demasiado — ¡Oye Idiota, no te permito que me hables de esa manera, neandertal!— Contrarresto la castaña esperando que él siguiera con sus insultos pero nada sucedió así que volteo a verlo y lo que vio le erizo la piel.

Shaoran estaba sonriendo pero de una manera maliciosa pero que lo hacia lucir demasiado sensual, era una sonrisa como de alguien que planea hacer algo muy malo y lo disfrutaría haciéndolo.

— ¿No me permites?— le dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a ella de manera lenta y amenazadora, Sakura comenzó a retroceder hasta que pego la espalda a la pared.

Shaoran disfruto ver como la estaba acorralando y sin previo aviso puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro aprisionándola pero haciendo un sonido hueco en la pared por la fuerza que puso y el sonido asusto a Sakura.

—Sabes kinomoto, no me gusta que me den órdenes— y luego de decirle aquellas palabras paso su lengua por los labios de Sakura provocando que se estremeciera y eso complació mucho al castaño.

—Ahora tendré que castigarte— le susurro al oído con una voz ronca que le estremeció el cuerpo a Sakura.

¡Demonios! Esa niña seria su perdición, sabia que era un pervertido cuando la vio por primera vez y lo único que pudo notar fueron sus labios se preguntaba ¿Cómo sabrían? Serian tan dulces como se los imaginaba, pero se los imaginaba besándolo y no precisamente sus labios, sabia que debía haberse negado cuando Tomoyo le pregunto si ella se podía quedar, ¡pero no! tenia que ser tan masoquista y ahí la tenia acorralada.

Ella llevaba una blusa rosa ajustada de tirantes, con una falda negra ajustada a sus caderas y solo cubriendo levemente su trasero, bajo su vista desde los labios, siguió sus pechos y era perfectos ni tan pequeños ni tan grandes, bajo hasta sus caderas y luego sus piernas blancas y bien torneadas.

Subió su vista de nuevo hacia sus ojos que eran hermosos eran de color verde como el jade, y descubrió que ese seria su nuevo color favorito luego vio que ella tenia una mirada extraña — ¿Tienes miedo?— le pregunto shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada de burla a lo que ella solo asintió levemente.

— ¿No, que muy valiente? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? no te hare nada que no te guste— le dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello y le tomaba uno de sus pechos en sus grandes manos, recibiendo como recompensa un gemido muy leve de parte de Sakura.

Sakura esta consternada porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, ella no quería sentir eso, ni siquiera lo conocía y se atrevió a tocarla de esa manera pero él la tocaba como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo no, no quería no se lo iba a permitir la llamaba tonta y ahora la besaba como si nada.

Intento con sus débiles manos apartarlo empujándolo del pecho, pero el contrarresto esto tomando sus muñecas colocándolas sobre su cabeza, y la beso con furia con hambre.

—Mmm, Delicioso— le dijo Shaoran después que se aparto de su boca y Sakura se sonrojo por la manera en la que la veía.

—No, no por...por favor...detente— le decía Sakura mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba con el rose de los labios del castaño por sobre la tela de su camisa haciendo presión en su pezón.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?— le dijo al mismo momento que Tocaba su parte mas intima por encima de sus pantis, ella no supo en que momento él le había levantado una pierna para enrollársela en su cintura dándole mejor acceso a esa zona, ganándose un gemido de placer de la castaña que estaba logrando que su propia erección le doliera.

Sakura no entendía porque lo deseaba tanto quería que se detuviera pero al mismo tiempo deseaba sentirlo mas, sentía como un calor se expandía desde su vientre hasta todo su cuerpo.

Sakura no respondió a la pregunta —Creo que eso es un no— sonrió orgulloso el castaño por que la estaba dejando sin aliento —Que húmeda estas— le decía Shaoran mientras sus dedos se mojaban con la esencia de Sakura que ya había traspasado la tela.

Sakura ya no escuchaba lo que Shaoran decía tenia los ojos cerrados, y pegada la cabeza a la pared.

— ¡Mírame!— le ordeno Shaoran, mientras comenzaba acariciarla mas sobre la tela de su pantis.

Ella como puedo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de Shaoran que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo sintió que su humedad incrementaba cuando él le sonrió de manera sensual y maliciosa, un gemido mas fuerte se salió de su boca cuando este aparto la tela de su zona intima e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, seguido por otro mas

Los movió dentro de ella, haciendo que ella aferrara sus brazos a su cuello la sentía estremecerse pegada a su cuerpo, sentía como en algún momento ella alcanzaría su orgasmo y una voz los saco de su hermoso edén.

— ¿No les parece que el pasillo no es el mejor lugar para hacer eso?— los vio Eriol con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que ellos se separaran de inmediato.

Maldito Eriol pensaba Shaoran mientras revolvía su desarreglado cabello, ahora necesitaba otra ducha y muy fría —no jodas Eriol— le dijo mientras tomaba su camino de regreso a la habitación dejando a Sakura en el pasillo con el moreno.

—Yo...yo...— no terminaba la frase y la forma burlona que Eriol la miraba le causaba mas vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo ya va a regresar solo quería avisarles, ¿quieres un té?— le dijo Eriol invitándola a que lo siguiera pero tenia que cambiarse su ropa interior primero.

—Si, claro ya...ya te alcanzo— le dijo metiéndose corriendo a su habitación.

¿Pero que acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo pudo ella permitir que él la tocara de esa manera?

Cuando llego a la pequeña sala de estar se encontró a Eriol tomando té y le mostro con su mano donde se encontraba el suyo, ella estaba esperando que él comentara algo pero él no decía nada.

Cuando se disponía a excusarse escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse y ella guardo silencio solo lo vio fugazmente, traía una nueva camisa gris pero pudo notar que en una esquina decía Empresas Daudojin y bajo la vista de inmediato y solo escucho como abría la puerta y se iba de nuevo.

La risa de Eriol la saco de sus pensamientos —Ese maldito de Shaoran siempre se me adelanta— dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

— ¿Te gusta Shaoran?— le pregunto Eriol.

—eh...no...No lo se— es que Sakura ya no sabia ni que pensar.

—Eriol ¿Por qué él llevaba una camisa de la empresa de mi tía Sonomi? ¿Acaso Shaoran perdón dijo li, trabaja ahí?—le pregunto como mucha curiosidad.

—Pues veraz si y no— le contesto Eriol mientras bajaba su taza de té y la colocaba sobre la mesa y continúo hablando —Shaoran es el hermano de Tomoyo—

Los ojos de Sakura se desorbitaron — ¿Qué? ¡Hermano!— ella no podía creerlo

— ¿Pero como?— no salía de su asombro y Eriol solo sonrió.

—Los padres de Shaoran murieron en un accidente de autos, pero cuando llego la policía y la ambulancia Shaoran ya no estaba solo tenia cinco años y solo tenia pequeñas heridas pero nadie pudo encontrarlo — Sakura no podía creerlo pero siguió escuchando.

—Shaoran vivió en la calle ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Tuvo que sobrevivir por si mismo la calle lo hizo desconfiado y muy retraído—

— ¿pero como es que es hermano de Tomoyo?—

—No son hermanos, pero es como si lo fueran, un día Tomoyo se encontraba en un parque jugando, se cayo mientras corría y comenzó a llorar pero luego una voz la llamo—

Shaoran iba en su automóvil realmente estuvo apunto de hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir, trato de pensar y detener el impulso y no volver para terminar lo que había empezado pero su mente viajo hacia diez años atrás.

—_No llores—le dijo un pequeño niño de diez años con la cara y la ropa sucia._

—_es que me duele mucho__— __le dijo la pequeña tomoyo con lagrimas por todo el rostro _

—_toma para que ya no llores— le decía el pequeño Shaoran con calidez, mientras le daba una paletita de chocolate que había comprado con una moneda que había encontrada tirada en el suelo del parque_

—_Gracias— dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa._

— _¿Tomoyo? ¿Dónde estas?— gritaba Sonomi cuando su hija desapareció de su campo de visión._

Shaoran sonrió mientras se acercaba al estacionamiento del gran edificio —_mamá— _susurro el castaño después de salir de su automóvil.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora

Hola chicas que tal les parecía la historia ¿les gusta? Háganmelo saber si vale la pena seguirla o es un fracaso total espero sus opiniones o como les parece este Shaoran para continuar la historia o no...

Besos

Luzero.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Shaoran acababa de entrar al edificio después de estacionar el auto, era un auto lujoso nadie creería que él estaba trabajando como auxiliar contable con tan poco sueldo no era algo que se podría comprar, aunque todos sabían que era como el hijo de la presidenta y dueña Sonomi Dauidoji.

—Muy buenas Tardes joven li— le dijo la recepcionista una mujer de cabello rubio de uno veinte años muy hermosa y voluptuosa.

—Buenas Tardes— le dedico una sonrisa lasciva ya que de vez en cuando se daban unas escapaditas para hacer actividades no laborales.

Shaoran entro a la que era su oficina y ya tenía un sinfín de papeles que revisar y por lo tanto seria una noche muy larga.

Eriol todavía estaba sentado en la sala con Sakura le estaba terminando de contar una parte de la historia de Shaoran cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse y era tomoyo la que ingresaba.

— ¡Sakura!— grito su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo —Me alegra que aceptaras venir— luego le dedico una mirada acusadora a Eriol — ¿No te ha hecho nada Eriol Verdad?—

Eriol sonrió de manera maliciosa y con falsa indignación le contesto — ¿Yo? Como puedes pensar algo tan terrible de mi querida Tomoyo— se levanto mientras sonreía dejando a las amigas solas en la sala.

Tomoyo lo vio desconfiada pero sabia que si hubiera pasado algo Sakura ya se hubiera ido no sabia que si había pasado algo solo que no fue con Eriol.

—Vamos Sakura a mi habitación, tenemos mucho de que hablar— le decía la morena mientras la sujetaba de la mano muy alegre.

Hablaron cosas triviales, familia, escuela pero había un tema que realmente quería saber.

—Tommy ¿desde cuando eres amiga con Eriol y Li?— Tomoyo la vio de manera desconfiada.

— ¡Maldición! Ya te dijo Eriol no saber tener la boca cerrada— comento la morena en tono cansado.

—No, si es algo privado lo lamento no quería ser entrometida— le dijo Sakura negando fuertemente con las manos.

—Esta bien no te preocupes ¿Qué te dijo Eriol?— le dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa amigable.

Sakura le relato lo que le había dicho Eriol claro omitiendo lo que paso en el pasillo.

—Veras, después de que lo encontramos en el parque...—

_Tomoyo estaba de frente a este niño que le sonreía de manera muy cálida y ella extendió su mano para tomar el dulce cuando una voz los sacos de ese momento tan intimo._

— _¿Tomoyo donde estas?—_

— _¡Aquí estoy mamá!— le gritaba la niña de manera animosa mientras agitaba se mano en el aire._

_Sonomi se acerco a su hija y pudo observar a este niño de cabello castaño y ojos profundos pero estaba muy sucio y de un solo entendió que algo no estaba bien._

—_Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunto Sonomi con una sonrisa cálida, Hace mucho nadie veía de esa manera a Shaoran y él se sintió muy extraño._

_Shaoran la miraba de manera desconfiada pero algo le decía que no se fuera._

—_Vamos dime no te hare nada malo—_

—_Shaoran— le contesto el pequeño niño._

—_Ah, ¿y tus padres donde están Shaoran?—_

—_No tengo, vivo solo— le contesto el pequeño niño desviando la vista hacia otro lugar._

— _¿Vives solo? ¿Dónde vives?—le pregunto Sonomi muy sorprendida y preocupada._

—_En la calle— fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio Shaoran y que dejaron helada a Sonomi._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Pero no es posible? Ven vamos a mi casa— le decía Sonomi con un tono autoritario mientras tomaba a Shaoran de la mano suavemente._

_El castaño se asusto y quiso soltarse ¿para donde lo llevaba? ¿Qué planeaban hacer con él?, Sonomi noto el miedo de Shaoran._

—_Vamos no te hare nada malo, solo tomaras un baño y te daré algo de ropa— Había algo en la mirada de Sonomi y la forma en que le hablaba que le dio confianza._

_Ya estando en la casa de Sonomi, Shaoran no se quería bañar y trato de escapar y Sonomi tuvo que poner a una de sus empleadas a bañarlo, ella y Tomoyo reían ante los intentos fallidos del castaño de huir del sequito de empleadas de Sonomi._

_Luego se encontraron cenando en la mesa principal cuando vieron bajar a Shaoran venia con un pantalón negro de tela y una camisa azul marino formal se miraba realmente bien y sin su carita sucia podían ver mejor su rostro._

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida ante el relato de Tomoyo no podía creer todo lo que su amiga y prima le decía.

— ¿Pero porque nunca lo vi, cuando venia con mi mamá?— le pregunto la castaña confundida.

—Si recuerdas siempre nos veíamos en la casa de verano, él nunca quiso ir— le contesto Tomoyo.

— ¿pero si el vivió en la calle como es que estudia al mismo tiempo que nosotras?, Digo tendría que estar mas atrasado— le pregunto Sakura.

—Esta mas atrasado, cuando mi mamá le puso a los mejores Tutores para que le enseñaran y poder ponerse al día se dieron cuenta que él era una genio puedo recuperar los primeros cuatro años de primaria en solo dos pero solo a tiempo para estar en el mismo año que yo—

— ¿Cómo no tiene la misma edad que nosotras?—

—No, Shaoran tiene veinte años, eso quiere decir que es dos años mayor que nosotras—

— ¿Pero si no sabe quienes son sus padres como sabia que se llamaba Shaoran?— le pregunto la castaña.

—él recordaba eso, pero entre las pocas pertenencias que aun poseía había una tarjeta de cumpleaños dedicada a él con su apellido.

Tomoyo no quería seguir hablando de eso, se sentía triste al recordarlo además estaba violando la confianza de su "hermano".

—Bueno Sakura y cuéntame ¿Tienes novio?— esa pregunta ruborizo a Sakura.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Shaoran había terminado un buen tramo del trabajo acumulado así que decidió irse a casa a dormir un rato, Salió en su automóvil en dirección al apartamento.

Entro y obviamente todo estaba a oscuro observo la puerta de la castaña que estaba muy cerca de su habitación luego entro a la suya, Se quito la ropa listo para dormir se fue a lavar los dientes y tenia la mala costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta por si Tomoyo lo necesitaba.

Se sentó en la cama cuando recibió una llamada.

Sakura había escuchado ruidos pero estaba leyendo un libro por eso se había quedado despierta cuando sintió mucha sed, venia de regreso cuando vio la luz de la habitación de Shaoran y supo que había regresado quiso acercarse para disculparse pero escucho que hablaba por teléfono.

—*Si, ya esta aquí llego en la tarde*— Sakura solo podía escuchar el lado de la conversación de Shaoran.

—*No, Tomoyo me dijo que iba hacer esta que su padre volviera*— Sakura sabia que estaba hablando de ella.

—*Si te prometo que la mantendré alejada de Eriol*— Contesto con una gran carcajada Shaoran, algo que la sorprendió.

—*Esta bien, yo también te quiero mamá*— Sakura sintió que su corazón se apretaba Shaoran lo dijo con mucho sentimiento realmente consideraba a Sonomi como su madre.

Luego escucho un silencio muy largo estaba paralizada aun lado de la puerta se suponía que por la pared él no la podía ver

— ¡oye cerecita no deberías de escuchar conversaciones ajenas!— escucho que le hablo Shaoran desde adentro de la habitación.

Sakura se congelo él sabia que ella estaba ahí quiso salir corriendo y eso hizo corrió hasta su habitación, dio una ultimo vistazo a la puerta y lo vio asomarse apresuro mas el paso hacia su habitación.

Shaoran sonrió de manera burlona —Pequeña entrometida—

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo a mi me gusta mucho escribirlo es otro tipo de Shaoran y me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece porque siento que tal vez no es tan interesante esta nueva historia pero bueno espero sus Review ^. ^

Besos

Luzero


End file.
